A christmas Wish
by sathreal
Summary: Kurogane's  love Fai a mage thanks to an incident last christmas season in a snow blizzard is weak and fragile. Kurogane now resents christmas and is a scrouge only carrying about one thing Fai who doesnt seem to be getting better.
1. Chapter 1

christmas story! warning yaoi! meaning a boyxboy pairing nothing graphic though pure fluff oh this is AU however Fai is still a mage..but of course dosent use magic and Kurogane is still a ninja only he teaches kendo.

* * *

Kurogane glared at the christmas carolers singing not far off, secretly wanting to ring their necks for being so damn happy. Why should they be so happy and carefree when he wasn't. He ignored the carolers as he stalked into a pharmacy so he could get the medicine his lover needed. An elderly man greeted him happily as he rang up the medicine and told him the amount needed causing Kurogane to grimace. The medicine was rather expense almost out of his price range but he knew that already..he has after all been buying the good for nothing stuff for a while now. Not that it was doing any good. The Damn blonde wasn't getting any better. He glanced over at a nearby clock and cursed school has been over for 5 minutes already and he still has to go across town to pick up his Nephew Syaoran. He quickly grabbed the Medicine and hurried out the door.

* * *

Syaoran glanced at his watch worridly his uncle was already 15 minutes late. That wasn't like him. Ever since Fai and Kurogane has taken him in 2 years ago Kurogane has never been late to pick him up..while at least not with out warning. He hoped everything was alright. He sighed in relief when he saw Kurogane's beaten up old and rusted red truck pull up and he climbed in. "Sorry i was late kid the truck wouldnt start and i had to pick up Fai's medicine." he apologized gruffly.

"It's ok it wasn't that long." The young boy lied. "How was work?"

"Feh it was ok but it seems i have lost some more students to that blasted new Kendo gym." He answered ruefully. "It's starting to look like i may need to get a second job."

"I could get a job." Syaoron offered causing Kurogane to laugh. "Sy you are only 10! You are too young to be worrying about such things. Wait till you are older to be worrying about such things." Kurogane laughed as the boy pouted. "I am big enough to work uncle!" He protested. "You do have a job remember? You help me take care of that Idiot." He reminded pointedly.

"Momma isn't an idiot he just thinks outside the box." Syaoron argued still pouting at being called too young to help. Kurogane rolled his eyes at what his nephew called Fai. The Blonde had insisted that syaoron called him Momma when The kid had first moved and the boy was more than happy to oblige. "yes ..more like way outside the box." Kurogane muttered.

"You still love him though right?" The kid piped knowingly to which The driver only nodded.

* * *

He could still remember how he first met Fai. He had stowed away on a ship and went to Paris so that he could see the sites and train. He was at a book store looking for a book to teach him more french when a young man with a tower of books crashed into him causing them both to fall to the ground books falling everywhere including on Kurogane. He plucked a book off him and glared at the blond in front of him. He was thin and light skinned with short wispy blonde hair and wide blue eyes. "Oh je suis si désolé. S'il vous plaît me pardonner !" The blond sheepishly. "Je suis le type de maladroit n'est pas je ?" The french continued laughing as Kurogane stared blankly. The blonde seemed to finally notice the blank stare and laughed mearily his voice sounding like bells. " Oh vous êtes étranger. De ne pas couler d'hommes français paraîtraient aussi beaux que vous."

"I only speak english!" Kurogane growled annoyed getting up and pulling the blonde up with him.

"Of course of course." The blonde said with a slight accent as he began picking up his books. "I can see that." He laughed as if he told some private joke. He held out his hand daintily to Kurogane who took it hesitantly in his own. "I am Fai D' Flourite." he said with a big smile. "Kurogane Suwa." Kurogane answered.

"My oh My such a big strong name for such a strong man! It is rather intimidating!" He explained covering his mouth dramatically. "I think you need a new name that will make you more approachable..like...Kurgy!" He giggled.

"THATS NOT MY NAME!" Kurogane roared.

Despite the nicknames..and his clumsy ways and even the culture differences..they somehow fell in love that week and the following week Fai left his own country behind for America to live with Kurogane. Not that he was leaving much behind. He was an orphan only 16 years old 4 years younger than Kurogane and had no family members or friends to worry about him. He had spent the last year living on his own thanks to a teacher who was kind enough to take him. Now he wasn't alone anymore though. Now he had Kurogane and Kurogane was more than happy to take him with him as a permanent souvenir from his short time in France. That was only 3 years ago.

* * *

Kurogane and Syoaron quietly entered their small house as to not disturb The blond. "Kurgy is that you?" A small voice called out weakly from a dark room. "Yes Honey its us." kurogane called out as he took off his shoes. "Go say Hi to Fai." Kurogan said gruffly as he went to prepare the medicine.

Syoaran quietly entered the dark room where He could just barely see Fai Sitting propped up by two pillows and blankets covered his frail form. His limp blonde hair plastered to his sweaty face. His tired and glazed blue eyes moved to stare blearily up at the brown haired boy. "How was school?" he asked quietly as to not hurt his voice.

"It was ok." He answered as he straitened out His "momma's" blankets. "How are you feeling?"

"I am fine my Nurse Yuko and her nephew were rather amusing today." Fai answered with a small laugh. "It is rather nice of her to come and babysit a troublesome mage like me don't you think?" He joked airily. "and for so little."

" Little my ass! She keeps making me do rediculous favors for her all the time because of it." Kurogane snorted as he came into the room. "Speaking of the witch where is she?" He asked looking around.

"Oh she had a client she had to see and I assured her i was fine enough for her to leave." Fai answered sleepily.

"Oye don't fall asleep Fai i still need to give you your medicine. " Kurogane said as he poured the said medicine into a spoon. "Open up." Fai obediently opened his mouth and allowed Kurgone to spoon feed him his medicine. Once he was done with that He leaned down and kissed Fai's head. "Are you well enough to eat?" He asked softly as he planed with His lovers blonde hair.

"I think...I can ...manage some soup." Fai said reluctantly not really feeling like eating but not wanting to worry kurgs either. Kurogane nodded and gave his head one last kiss before leaving the room to go make something for his blond to eat. As soon as he had left Fai nearly doubled over in pain. It coursed through his whole body not able to pick one point to stay at. Syoaran grabed Fai's hadn and held it reassuringly. "You ok momma?" he asked worriedly.

"I am fine." Fai lied easily despite the pain and discomfort. He turned his head and looked longingly out the window where the snow was falling gracefully to the ground. He could faintly hear carolers and children laughing. He even saw people carrying wrapped colorful boxes with big red bows. Christmas time was truly one of his favorite time of the year and it saddened him that he wouldn't be able to do much this year due to his failing health.

It was his own fault though..he had gotten careless with his magic over the years thinking he was powerful enough to handle it. He didn't seem to think that his power also drained him. He started helping people with everything be it a mugging... or they were Ill..lost..or whatever their plight was..He would help them without a moments thought. Kurogane didn't like that he used his magic so flippantly and tried to tell him to cool it down but Fai would only laugh and say "Ohh big dog you do care!" Than he would just continue on helping others with a certain disregard to his own health. That is until the big snow storm last year. A little girl no older than 6 had got carried away by the storm and become lost. Her parents crying and frantic with worry came to Fai for help. Kurogane was asleep at the time So Fai left a note and bundled up and joined the search team. He soon found her however the poor girl was practically frozen to death and he knew that no medical care could truly save this child. Thinking quick he summoned all the magic to his core and used it to heal the kid to near perfect health..however he had found much to his alarm that he was now too weak to even move. He quickly took off his big coat and covered the child with it and than covered the kid with his own body to shield her from the harsh storm. He than used the last remaining strength he had to send a mental message to his love where he and the child was. In hopes that they would get here in time before the child died.

By the time they arrived Fai was near death but the child was thanks to him fine with only a minor cold. However Fai never really recovered from that event and in a way neither did Kurogane. He blamed himself for not getting there in time and also developed a rather sour mood and became distant to others even his students. What concerned his family the most was his new intense loathing for the holidays. Even Fai had who was now practically confined to their bed had noticed and it caused him great grief and guilt. Yes..it was all his fault..He should have listened to Kurogane..

* * *

Kurogane came back balancing the tray of food carefully as he set it down on Fai's lap. "My Kuro puu it all looks so tasty." he complemented with a big smile."Doesn't it look just tasty Little Dog?" Fai asked merrily.

"Good than eat it so you can gain some weight you are too skinny." Kurogane said gruffly. Fai hummed happily as he stirred his bowl of chicken broth to cool it down after a few minutes he took a tentative sip before licking his lips. "Good job Kuro Chef." he compliment before he took another small sip. "Syoaron I heard you are in the christmas pageant this year." He said conversationally as he took a sip of water.

"Yes I am going to Joseph." He said proudly as Fai clapped his hands lightly.

"Thats great! Make sure you write the day its on so Kuro Daddy and I can go see it." He smiled.

"Well if you are feeling well you can come..but if its too much for you i don't mind.." Syoaron started worriedly but Fai cut him off."Now Now its not everyday YOu get to be Joseph I wouldn't miss it for the world." Fai insisted with a yawn. His fatigued and weak body already needing more rest after only 20 minutes. He looked up and Kurogane and smiled appalogetically. "Kurgs mind if i finish this later I think I need a nap." He whispered to which Kurogane nodded and took his tray and set it on a side table.

"Sy go play Fai and I are going to take a nap." Kurogane said off handedly to which The boy nodded and left promptly.

"Oh Kurgy you don't have to take a nap too just because of me." Fai protested weakly as Kurogane stripped down to his boxers and a tshirt. Kurogane ignored him and pulled the covers back and climbed in beside him. Still sitting up he fixed the pillows so Fai to was laying flat on the bed and than he promptly wrapped his hands securely around his lovers waist. Fai clutched onto Kurogane's shirt and fell asleep soon after with a light smile on his face. Kurogane however stayed awake and watched the blond Dream till he too joined Fai in dreamland..neither woke up again til the next morning.

translations: Oh i am so sorry. Please excuse me!

How clumsy of me!

"oh you are a foreigner. Of course no French men would look as handsome as you."


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter! yay i dedicate this story to my other me!

* * *

Kurogane coolly walked into his Dojo only to find his students goofing off and chatting instead of practicing he growled in aggravation. "Why may I ask is no one practicing?" he demanded. One brave student stepped forward and gavea slight bow before answering. "Teacher we were just planning a christmas party." he started hesitantly.

"Oh?" Kurogane said raising his eye brow prompting him to continue.

"Yes for the class we used to do it every year remember...but you haven't really talked about it...so we assumed you were too busy what with Mr. Fai...that.." the student stuttered to explain but was rudely cut of by his master. "We aren't doing that crap this year!" Kurogane interjected annoyed.

"But...Teacher!" the student protested.

"But nothing we have more important matters to attain to like practicing for next months promotional tournament." he said curtly. "We need more students and funding or this place is going to have to be shut down. So unless you want to join that weak gym down town i would sugest you practice your asses off!" Everyone bowed frantically and dropped their activities to practice as their teacher commanded. Its true their teacher was hard..but he used to be nicer and more fun and lose..however they were understanding of their teachers new change in mood. The love of his life was deathly ill and thanks to the dojo next door and the raise in medical bills Kurogane was no living in poverty. No one can have those things happen to them and not change even a little. Still they wished that they could do something to help cheer their solemn teacher up.

* * *

Fai coughed weakly as he listened to his latest guest. It was a young girl no older than 10. Her long black hair was up in a high ponytail that seemed to bounce as she moved her head. Tears flew freely from her green eyes as she begged Fai for help. "Please Mr. Mage, You have to do something! My mother has been missing for a whole month now and the police wont do anything and the other villagers are no help. They have all given up." She sobbed. Fai frowned ruefully as she continued to sob.

"Miss...I am sorry..I wish i could help you find her..but i simply don't have the strength nor the power to perform such a task." Fai admitted sadly.

"Please! Can't you try?" The little girl begged. "Please just once? ..I want her to be home for christmas... I will do anything just bring my mummy back!" She begged plaintively. He seemed to consider it once more. He honestly didn't have the strength to do it..however..If he had an object of the missing person..he might be able to establish a temporary link with the said person. "Alright bring me something precious of hers and I will see if i can provide you with an idea of where she is. I can't promise anything but i will try." Fai said slowly after a moment. The girl stopped sobbing and smiled wide with hope. "I have a ring of hers..could that work?" She asked eagerly.

Fai nodded and held his hand out for it. Once it was in his hand he concentrated and soon his cerulean eyes glowed a brighter blue almost as if they were on fire. Soon his room disappeared and he instead he saw an empty room with only a bed and a window. His eyes roamed more and he looked out the window only to see a set of mountains and a lake. He didn't feel any pain or panic from the lady only loneliness. Smiling in relief he broke the connection to tell the girl his news. "Your mother is alive..Tell them to look in the mountainous area to the east you will find her by a lake." He informed her causing her to smile wider. "Thank you Mr. Mage sir. I must go and tell my father at once." She squealed and with a bow she fled the room.

He sighed tiredly as he reached out his shaking hand for his glass of water. It was such a simple magic task and yet it drained so much out of him. He heard the door open once more and saw his nurse and confident Yukko step in. Yukko's long black hair was done up in a bun that kept the hair out of her eyes for when she had to clothes however were not as practical. HSe had a tight black dress on that barely covered her ample bosom. She noticed he was having trouble holding his glass and went over to hold the cup for him while he drank from the straw.

"Fai, I see that you gave in to that little girl's request. I wish you hadn't" Yukko said with a disapproving Frown.

"I know i shouldn't have..but i just couldn't say no to her..no one deserves to be alone on christmas." Fai answered sadly.

"Well if you keep this up than Kurogane is going to be alone on christmas." She said dryly. "How did she get in anyway? I told her not to enter."

"oh she climbed through the window."Watanuki frowned as he stepped into the room. Yukko looked boredly behind her at her nephew and sighed. "You knew and didn't do anything about it?" She said dryly. His cheaks burned red in anger at that remark. " I was busy getting your stupid alcohol which you insisted you had to have right at that minute!" He explained indignantly. Their little squabble was interrupted by a weazing sound. They turned and say that Fai was having trouble breathing. Yukko turned Fai on his side as Watanuki rubbed Fais cheast and tried to help make sure air ways were working right. Fai kept gasping for breath as his eyes became bleary.

"what do you really want out of this life! This can't be it!" Watanuki demanded agravatedly. He hated seeing her friend like this. Fai managed to smile despite his situation and the pain he was in.

"I ...want...nothing...but...to be with ...kuro..." he answered breathlessly, his face beaded with sweat as he tried to concentrate on breathing. "My...sweet...Kuro..."

* * *

Kurogane couldn't stand being away from his love much longer he excused himself from his Dojo and left his top student in charge. A few minutes later he arrived home to find Watanuki waiting for him. "Fai has been asking for you." the young man said as soon as he entered. " You better go see him..but be careful he is a bit weak."

"Did he..?" Kurogane asked concerned and annoyed. The boy nodded and Kurogane growled. "Stupid blonde!" He huffed as he hurried into their room. He found Fai asleep on his side his breathing erratic and harsh. Fai hearing his love enter opened his eyes and looked adoringly up at Kurogane. "Kuro-love." He said as he lifted his shaking hand out for him. Kurogane took the hand in his and kissed it. "Fai..why?" He asked softly. "Why did you do that?"

"Oh...so you...heard ..that i was naughty." he mumbled sleepily. "Fai- kitty wont do it again..I just had to help out the little girl...she needed her mom." He apologized as he closed his eyes.

"I need you though." Kurogane protested. "Why do you feel the need to help everyone?" he demanded mournfully. "You aren't a hero you know!"

Fai squeezed Kurogane's hand weakly and nodded. "You're right i am such a damsel in distress aren't I? It's a good thing I got Kuro-knight to ride in save me." He smiled lightly before he fell asleep.

"How can you say that?" Kurogane whispered ashamed. "I can't save you... this is beyond my power..and no mater how much i train..i will never be powerful enough to. I Just wish there was something i could do!"

He laid his head down on Fai's chest and wept not noticing that people were watching.

* * *

Yukko took a puff of her cigar as Watanuki and his boyfriend Dōmeki lead two girls and a strange bunny like creature in. "You called for us miss?" A brown haired girl named Sakura asked with a slight bow.

"Yes i need you all to help me with an important mission." Yukko said with a mischievous smile as the black haired girl jumped up and down.

"A misson! A misson!" Tomoya squealed. "Do i get to record something? Ohhh or does it involve designing something fabulous" she asked eagerly.

"Angels." Dōmeki muttered to which Watanuki nodded agreeing. Angels were always way too happy especially these two.

"I am afraid this is a different kind of mission." Yukko said slyly. "Two lovers need your help."

the white rabbit like creature bounced onto Yukko's shoulder. "Monoka wants to help! Monoka wants to help them!" it pleaded.

"Don't worry you have a special role." Yukko assured. "After all a wish was made and we need to answer it."


	3. Chapter 3

Kurogane found himself glaring at a crowed of people outside his doorstep. "I said to go away." He growled warningly.

"But sir my mother is sick." one protested.

"I can't find my cat."

"My wife is dying."

"My Father has been poisoned."

"I need him to bless my marriage."

"My Wife is Barren!"

Kurogane felt his eyes twitch. "Yea well my lover is dying deal with it you bastards!" He yelled over their protesting voices.

"Listen you overly reliant babies. I will give you all to the count of three before I bring out my sword and kill you all.!" He warned. "1...2.." He started counting as he brought out his sword waving it above their heads. they all scattered far away from the house screaming and doging flames that shot out of the sword. "Three." Kurogane smirked.

"Kurgy who was at the door?" Fai called out from the bedroom.

"No one Sweets, just a couple salesmen." he lied as he continued to glare at the now closed door.

"I heard screaming..are they ok?" Fai asked concerned. "You didn't chase them off with your sword again did you!" He accused.

"They asked for it." Kurogane growled.

"Kuro Gaurd, come cuddle with me!" Fai called out with a pout.

* * *

Their cuddle time was disturbed by a knock on their door.

"Kurgs, go get the door." Fai mumbled sleepily releasing Kurogane from his half hearted hold.

Grumbling Kurogane got up off the bed and after giving Fai a quick peck on the cheek left to find out who interrupted their time. He was most displeased to find two young girls dressed in white standing at his door step. "What do you want!" he demanded annoyed.

"We are here to make your wish come true!" The black haired girl declared.

"And give you a present!" the brown haired girl said happily holding up a strange bunny to his face.

"Yea..right." He siad narrowly as he took the strange looking bunny. "Now scram!" He said shutting the door in their face.

The two looked at each other and frowned.

"well...that didn't go well." Tomoya said pointedly.

"Maybe he is having a bad day. Lets come back tomorrow." Sakura said brightly.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurogane blinked down at the strange bunny in his hand after he slammed the door. "What the hell is this?" He asked loudly knowing the two strange girls are still outside. However it was not the two girls that responded it was the bunny itself. The bunny lept from his arms into the air as it screamed. "Monoka is Monoka!" Causing Kurogane to step back. "What the!" he explained.

* * *

Syaoron clutched a fluffy white coat that was too big for even him to hold close to him as he stared stubbornly up at the cashier. "What do you mean i don't have enough!"

"I mean you don't have enough..why be so touchy this wont fit you anyway." the cashier said indifferently.

"It's not for me." the boy quivered near tears. "It's for my mummy. She is sick and gets cold easily and the doctors say she doesn't have long. I just..want to make sure that even when she goes to meet jesus that she is warm." The boy explained now sobbing.

"Look kid I am sorry about your mom but i really can't just go around giving you this when you are 20 dollars short." the cashier said pointedly.

Unbeknownst to the two a couple was starring at the scene. "Oh Shogo we should help the poor boy." A long blue haired girl asked as she clutched the arm of her boyfriend. The man nodded agreeing. "Sure thing babe." Shogo agreed as he walked towards the boy who was still arguing with the cashier. "excuse me kid but i cant help but over hear your problem. Here." Shogo said as he handed the boy a hundred. Syaoron took it and looked it dumbly. "But..sir... i am only 20 dollars short." the boy said as he tried to hand the hundred back. Shogo however pushed it back. "I know keep the change. You never know when you or your mother might need it.

Syaoron smiled softly as he watched the couple leave. There were still angels out there.

* * *

Sakura and tomoya stood now inside the house as they looked around. "Wow..this place could use some decorating." Tomoya tactlessly stated as she looked around the poor and shabby interior.

"Oye so sorry i haven't wasted my hard earned money on pointless decorations instead of food to eat and medicine." Kurogane apologized sarcastically.

"Now now lets not be bitter." Tomoya chided carelessly.

"Look you two obviously didn't come to tell me that i have no style now talk." Kurogane ordered impatiently.

"Oh my we probably should start talking huh Sakura." Tomoya tittered.

"Tomoya." Sakura reprimanded quietly as she petted Monoka who laid happily in her arms.

"I don't have time for this." Kurogane growled. He was honestly amazed that Fai hadn't asked yet what was going on...he must of fallen asleep. "You got 5.2 seconds." he growled.

"Ok calm down doggy." Tomoya laughed. "We are here for you after all."

"I highly doubt that." Kurogane said dryly.

"Well we are. We are here to offer help for your sick love." Sakura replied softly.

"And how..can you help us?" Kurogane asked cautiously.

"Well we are wish angels we can do grant nearly any wish as long as it is pure..but..it will cost you." Sakura replied steadily. "This price will be costly of course."

"There is always a condition isn't there?" Kurogane growled. "well tell me what can you do for me and what will it cost."

"We know of a potion that can cure your dearly beloved but the ingredients are rare and the paths to finding them could be dangerous." Tomoya answered soberly no longer joking.

"I will do what ever it takes even if i have to get the ingredients myself." Kurogane swore.

"And you will." Sakura replied softly. " Are you sure you can handle the journey though?"

"Yes but tell me what is the price?" Kurogane asked worriedly.

"your life." Sakura warned.

"What!" Kuorgane explained. "You mean i have to die?"

"No..you will hardly die..but he wont be able to be more than a few feet from you or he will die. You realize what this would mean? You would be tied to his side forever no matter what. You will be stuck by his side for all eternity." Tomoya warned.

"Oh...fuck." Kurogane groaned.


	5. Chapter 5

Mac is not fully fixed.. but it works I am trying to make money to fix it so i can update more. I am making money right now by selling My lord of the rings and Marvil cards for 3 dollars a piece and my star wars battle cards for 1 dollar and fifty cents for the whole pack. If you want to help my cause to fix it so i can update more..or you just like them let me know. here are the cards.

**star wars-**

power dive, brutal assult, luxury air speeder,AT-TE WALKER 23H, down in flames,swamp bike, r2 d-2, 3 anakin skywalkers, passel agent, naboo security guard, jedi heros, cheat the game,summoning on courscant, hyperdrive ring, chase the villian, mauls strategy, battle droid squad, bravo n-1 starfighter, patrol speeder, taylander shuttle, geonosian scout, peace on naboo, lull in the fighting, surge of power, and a couple others. they are in good condition some have a few are bent a little or have frayed edges. but most of them are in good condition. So its only a dollar 50 for the whole thing

**Marvel masterpeices- excellent condition 3 dollars a piece **

2 hulks,spiderwoman, storm, 2 iron man, cyclops, rouge, spiderman, dead girl, pysclock, black queen, medusa, enchantress, ghost rider, destiny, shanna, nightwing, the thing, fire star,emma frost,iceman, dr. strange,kazar, nova,hell storm, mimic, seabation, the sentile, morbious, red skull, arch angle, crimson comando, green goblin dr. octopus, dr. doom, jonah shocker, kingpin, cannon ball, glactus, bullseye,

**Lord of the rings -excenlent 3 dollars as well**

rose cotton, frodo painting , frodo, gorbag, easetrling,wormtounge, mouth of sauron, harad, witchking, paint card of wormtounge and possessed king theodon, taking on the terror, rohan, gimli, cartoon gimli, dwarves, ents, dragon paint card, army dwarves, concept minus morgel, the goblin camp, balrog,mumakil,cave troll, fell beast, great beast, trolls, 2 sauron, paint card evil never sleeps, gandolf foil cards, gandalf portait, gandolf cost design, fairamir, boromir, saruman, wizard, allied with arogorn, 2 hama, king elendil, 2 figwit, eomor, theoden, islder, denthor, city under siege,elves, elrond, jounry to the west,2 game card, celeborn, painting arogorn, aragorn,orcs, snaga, sharku, 2 ugluk, lurtz, gash face, grishnka, deagol, bilbo, eowyn, arwen, galadrel, burning of the shire, painting card of the three girl cast members.

Sorry if i seem out of place.. its just my town isnt accepting the cards dang..stupid Baseball lovers dont understand us nerds.. oh and dont worry next will be a chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

It will get longer as soon as my mac is fixed. Remember that my lorter and marvel cards are still for sale and i could do paypal or mail in order.

Kurogane couldn't believe he was going to actually do what these people asked..than again he would do anything for his love. Sides all he had to do was three simple missions He snorted 3 simple missions indeed..all he had to do was follow them blindly and risk life and limb to get three useless artifacts from big scary monsters that shouldn't exist. This better work.

With an annoyed scowl he trudged towards his mage's room. He was thankfully sleeping for once. Thank Kami, lord knows he needed it. His scowl lessoned to a small ghost of a smile as he moved Fai's hair out of his face. Even now with Fai wasting away he still seemed to glow. It was strange really and tragic.

His own mother was cursed with the very same gift and if he wasn't careful Fai would die soon from it..like his mother. Tch..it always was the spineless kind hearted ones that die young ...

_"If you don't want your little bleeding heart to die..all you have to do is what i say."_

_"Keh you stupid witch just tell me what i have to do and stop yaking."_

_"There is a special brew that could save him but the ingrediants are hard to find and drinking it is not with out conequences.."_

_"Yea i know i can't ever leave his side again so what just tell me."_

_"He will never fully heal...if he isn't be your side he will die..you will be stuck with him for eternity. Can you live with that?"_

He was awoken from his thoughts by a pained groan, he looked down and saw Fai's blue eyes blinking curiously up at him. "Kurgs?" he questioned.

"Nothing just go to sleep." Kurogane said as he continued to comb through his love's hair.

"Hmm ok..I made you and syao-kun some cookies earlier today..help yourself." Fai replied sleepily with a smile.

"You shouldn't have gotten up." kurogane growled gently in exasperation.

"Yea..but i just love christmas..its my ..fav.."He drawled out sleeping but before he could finish he was already fast asleep once more.

With one more final kiss he stepped out of the room where Yuuko and the two angels waited.

"so where do i have to go first?" he demanded.


	7. Chapter 7

_"So where do i have to go first?" he demanded._

"Not where...but when." Yuuko corrected. "Before you can even think about proceeding forward you need to go back to where you started."

"I am not following." Kurogane frowned.

"You are going back in time Suwa." Yuuko said plainly. "You have to find out what you lost over time and than if you can manage that you can take a baby step further and come back to the present and than you can move on to the future."

"So what..this is like a Dickinson book?" Kurogane asked in disbelief.

"Pretty much now be a good boy and go with the nice angel." Yuuko shooed already bored with the conversation. A black haired Angel giggled as she stepped forward and grabbed the rough mans hand.

"Come on Mr. Grumpy lets go get a blast from the past huh?" The girl said with a smile.

"I think i am going to regret this." Kurogane mumbled.

They exited the house only to find themselves in a church where a slightly younger Kurogane stood in the front wearing a tuxido and looking rather nervous.

"Do you remember this day?" Tomoya asked.

"Of course how could i not its my wedding day." He answered gruffly. Just than the piano started to play and a healthy looking Fai walked thorough the door in a white Furisode. His blonde hair was decorated with Butterfly barrettes. Kurogane smiled fondly from the memory as he and his former self watched their 'wife' to be walk towards him with such grace only to towards the end get impatient and run to the groom and throw his arms around him. The younger Suwa almost fell back into the pew but caught himself.

"Keh, he always had too much energy.." He said as he watched the preacher try to do the vows as Kurogane and Fai made out rather...passionately making the present Kurogane look on enviously...it was strange being jealous of ones own self. "We didn't even make it to the hotel room." he said longingly as he continued to watch them make out.

"Yes...well you two did seem be going at it like jack rabbits during breeding season." Tomoya hummed in approval as she recorded it with a Video Camera.

"Do you mind!" Kurogane growled.

"What? I can't help it you two are so cute. If you two were to have kids they would be so Kawwii!" Tomoya squealed.

"Well..we were ...we coulda..He really wanted kids..still does...he was even looking up magic spells to which he could use so that he could conceive..but than the storm and he got sick...now he cant even get out of bed...He still sometimes longingly looks at syaoran and wishes that he was Our kid..that he could have more..but i dont think it will ever be possible. I of course...could of been more understanding." He admitted.

"Probably..you know if your link had been just a little stronger...some would think you may of been able to find him in time." Tomoya said cautiously. "Something happened didn't it.."

"A week before that...we got into a fight.." Kurogane admitted...

"Oh you mean this fight?" Tomoya asked with a wave of her hand as the scene changed and they were now in their home where A tearful Fai was pleading with an angry Kurogane.

_"I wasn't cheating on you i swear Kurgy!" Fai sobbed as he tried to grab onto Kurogane who shifted and moved out of his reach. "He kissed me..I would never willingly do such a thing.. Ashura...he forced me!"_

_"It sure looked like you were enjoying it." Kurogane angrily countered._

_"NO I DIDN'T! I LOVE YOU! I WANT TO HAVE BABBIES WITH YOU. WITH YOU! I LOVE YOU. I WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON YOU." He wailed._

_"Psh..WHatever. I am having a chat with this Ashura..You and I will discuss this later." Kurogane growled before he stormed away from Fai who leaned against the wall and slid to the ground and wept. _

"I knew...he wasn't cheating on me..I really did...but when i saw that...Bastard kissing my Fai...well i just lost it..and i took it on the one i shouldn't have. We didn't speak for 5 days ...the day before the big storm...I had apologized but...he was still so upset at me...I had after all doubted him... could this have effected our link as you call it?" He asked worriedly.

Tomoya nodded thoughtfully. "And...its all just too bad on christmas..and you used to love christmas too... the scene changed again to the very first christmas that Fai and Kurogane spent together.

_Fai was dressed in a female Santa lingerie complete with a santa hat and was Kurogane simply had a santa hat on his head and boxters. The two of them were decorating a tree as Fai sang christmas carols._

_"Fa la la lala Don we now our gay appearal..Giggle...fa la la la lalala. Tis the season to be jolly." Fai sang giggling as Kurogane rolled his eyes but smiled none the less._

_"Sing with me Kurgs." Fai jeered. _

_Kurogane grumbled but Sang along none the less. _

_The scene changed again and they were exchanging presents and laughing over the stories and jokes of the past. They had been so happy back than._

"What do you think this past is trying to tell you Kurgs?" Tomoya asked yet again recording the scene.

"I Should..of been more understanding and not so suspicious. I should...continue to love him as i did back than...but I don't understand...I have done nothing but love him...since than." He frowned.

"Ah yes..but you still doubted him...and it affected him...not to mention that your lack of christmas spirt is kinda bringing him down." Tomoya said lightly. "look.. i know you are trying..but has it ever occurred to you that maybe he is blaming himself for everything?"

"Yea..your right...I am an ass." Kurogane admitted as he rubbed his eyes.. When he uncovered his eyes he saw that he was back in the present and felt something magically appear in his pocket. Curious he reached into it and found a vial filled with some clear liquid. "What is this?" He asked confused.

"It's tears kurogane." Kimihiro Watanuki said from his side. Kurogane looked over at him and frowned. "Whose tears Kid?" He asked frowning.

"Fai's..this is only a fraction of the tears he has cried over his False guilt." he replied empathetically.

"IT is also an ingrediant to help save Fai." Yuuko added from across the room. "Well..Kurgs you ready to proceed to the next place?"


	8. contest

Sorry this is an authors note. I am working on my updates BUT I HAVE A CONTEST FOR YOU! TO Enter Just follow the link make sure you close the spaces. The link is to a small fun fan made Tsubasa Kuroxfai / syaoran/fai trailer. My challange is this.. watch the trailer and make a fanfic based loosely on what you see. MAKE SURE TO MESSAGE ME THAT YOU ARE ENTERING AND WHAT THE NAME OF IT IS CALLED.

If you do I will either do one of the following for you depending on what you want

A. PUT YOUR OC IN ANY OF MY STORYS OR

B UPDATE WHICH EVER STORY YOU WANT WITHIN A WEEK OF YOUR STORY BEING POSTED.

If it is a multi chapter story you write for each chapter you post I will review and update which ever story you want.

HAVE FUN!

* * *

http : / www . youtube . com / watch ?v = Ay38auP0kMw

If the link doesnt work after you remove the spaces than look up my youtube channel animewriter10 the video is Tsubasa the movie


	9. Chapter 9

Hey I am putting these on hold to work on my story caged heart I am co-writting with Vauge Graviation. Which I am amazingly enough updating like every other day. So check that story and give me some love. Trust me You will love it!

its about a mafia who kidnaps gifted people for experiemnts and pleasure and the family and friends that are searching for the ones that got taken. It has a ton of clamp love in it. Like sakura/syaoran touyaxyukito kuroganexfaixyuui, and of course doumekixwatanuki who doesnt want to read such an wicked story?

AD REMEMBER SOONER I FINISH THIS THE SOONER I START ON THE OTHERS

hehe black mail

with love

sathreal


End file.
